


Rain Down On Me

by lorewhoresam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Sam calls 911, you know like a normal person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorewhoresam/pseuds/lorewhoresam
Summary: Rain can heal people now, because Jack controls it. Why don't we use it?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Rain Down On Me

Dean felt himself slip in and out of consciousness. He never could have predicted that the thing to finally kill him after all these years would be a rusty fucking nail. It would have made him furious if it wasn't so fucking funny. Sammy was calling 911, and he was just internally laughing at the absurdity of it all. 

In a matter of seconds dark clouds covered the skies, rain came pouring down, and when I say pouring, I mean it. Dean was soaked in seconds, but he couldn't feel the pain anymore, and the rain just kept falling down like tears. He didn't know why, but he felt like he should let himself off the hook, literally, although he knew he would probably bleed to death, since the only thing stopping his blood from flowing out of him was the piece of rusty iron in his back. And so he did. And he didn't bleed to death. He reached for where the hole should be, but he couldn't find it. The nail had blood on it though, so he couldn't have imagined that he was impaled, which was, let's be honest, an unlikely explanation anyways. 

"Dean."

An all too familiar voice called his name from behind him. He turned around, overjoyed. There he was, in the middle of the barn. He couldn't run towards Castiel fast enough to wrap his arms around him and in doing so knocked them both to the ground.

"Cas," he said when he finally let go. "you're back."

"Of course I am. If Chuck could get Lucifer back from the Empty, then Jack could do the same with me."

"Why didn't you come back earlier? And how am I healed? Was that you?"

"It was Jack, he did some things with the rain apparently. I am human now."

Dean of course noticed that Cas hadn't answered his most pressing question– why didn't he come back earlier?

"Cas, answer me."

Castiel looked at the ground, as though he was embarrassed to tell him.

"Cas."

"You... You looked so happy I- I thought you wouldn't want me to come back."

“Castiel, look at me," Dean took his hands in his. "I love you, you know that, right? Come back to me, always."

He cupped his face softly, before kissing him.

"Good to know you two worked things out. Cas, I’m glad to have you back."

Dean and Cas looked at Sam who stood in the entrance of the door, both smiling broader than they ever had before.

"Now hurry up and get in the car lovebirds, there's an ambulance coming, and you don't seem impaled anymore, so we better get out of here."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the HORRENDOUS title, I am just transferring all my fic from tumblr to here, so I didn't put much thought in it.  
> (come scream at me if you want [@lorewhoresam](https://lorewhoresam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
